


aglassofwater.

by thatmushroomkid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Depression, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Somatic Ten, Tags Are Hard, Ten is trying, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Trying not to spoil though tags, haechan is sad, i think, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmushroomkid/pseuds/thatmushroomkid
Summary: Johnny left him and Ten is heartbroken





	aglassofwater.

The bed was empty, as it has been for months.

Johnny had left him, and with a child at that. It's been hard for him and Donghyuck, thankfully for his son he had people he could rely on, unlike Ten. 

When Johnny left, Ten secluded himself to his house and only left when he absolutely needed to. He told Donghyuck to get the groceries and mail and anything else he could on his own. 

When Johnny left, Ten was ruined. His relationships with friends and family became non existent, and his heart became cold. 

When Johnny left, Ten spiraled in a downward abyss that no matter how much he tried to get out he knew that he could never recover from. Something that he will never let down, but for right now he needed to be strong for his child. After all Donghyuck was barley in middle school. 

He picked up a piece of paper, gripping it when he heard the door open.

His head went to the most logical explanation, his son was home but, Donghyuck couldn't be home yet it was barely 3:45 p.m and Donghyuck didn't get released from school until 3:50 and it takes 20 minutes to walk from the school to the apartment.

Mind racing, he ran to the door and there stood Johnny. 

Confusion struck Ten's face, an array of questions were raised in his head 

Why is he here?

Why is he back?

What will his son think if he turns his father away?

His thoughts where interrupted when Johnny's soothing honey voice cut though his train of thought "Hey Ten," He said in the same voice he would use to wake up Ten in the morning, the one that made his heart melt, the one that made his insides warm, but this time it ignited a raging fire inside of him, when he heard Johnny's voice it only brought him anger and irritation. 

"Why are you here," Ten turned his back to him and made his way to the kitchen, Johnny followed him.

"I just want to talk" He called out to him.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," He grabbed a cup from the cabinet, crunching the piece of paper in anger.

"Will you just listen?" Johnny reached over to lightly hold Ten's arm.

"NO!" Ten thrashed around trying to trying to make sure Johnny's had never made contact, his touch would fell like acid. "No, I won't listen, because you left me."

"Just let me talk," Johnny's voice had a since of urgency.

"I have tried to have you talk for so long and NOW you want to," Ten's voice wavered. "After all this time, after you left me," Ten was in tears. 

"Please," he pleaded, getting closer to Ten.

"I don't want an explanation, I just want you to leave," His voice was low.

"And I will, you just have to hear me out."

"I just told you I DON'T WANT TO," Ten's voice loud and booming, in his burst of anger he dropped the cup he had been holding it shattered into pieces, just like his heart did when he came home that night.

Ten grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it at Johnny, he quickly dodged and the object hit the wall causing it to brake and paint the floor with more shattered glass.

"You left me!" He began to walk toward Johnny but Johnny took steps back. "I hate you so much!" Tears streaming down Ten's face. "How can you do that to me, to Donghyuck!" 

"I'm sorry," Johnny's voice was small, barley above a whisper 

"I know," Ten also whispered back. "I know you're sorry," he looked up. "And I've forgiven you, but I don't know if Donghyuck has,"

Johnny closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "I didn't leave you because I didn't love you," He stated. "I left because I love you too much, I left because I knew that you wouldn't love me when I am old and grumpy and I'm no longer a handsome and charming person who you see me as."

"Johnny, of course I would love you," he reached up to touch his face. "I will always love you, all you had to do was talk to me," His hand never met his face. 

The door opened, and though it came Donghyuck, eyes wide looking at the mess of his house before staring up at his father. "Dad who are you talking to?" Donghyuck's voice was small. He walked over to his father before looking at him and to his hand to pick up the piece of paper within the clenched fist. He looked down on it.

It was his dad's suicide note, the one that was left on the counter when Ten returned that night. He looked up at his father before coming to a conclusion. "Did you forget to take your medicine again," Donghyuck gave a sincere smile, full of pain and hurt but grabbed his father's hand. "Let's go sit you down. I'll get you your pill," He said guiding Ten to the couch. "Here," he gave him a white oblong pill. "Let me go get you a glass of water,"

**Author's Note:**

> If this made you sad sorry.  
> Also listened to Lay me Down by Sam Smith so that made me really sad a depressed and goo goo dolls sooo. And if it's not too much to ask can I have some feedback, pls, like pretty please.


End file.
